Resistance bands are used in large part for strengthening and conditioning the muscles of the body. The bands can be used in many different ways to target different muscles. Bands can be used singly, grouped, or with accessories that allow the user to attach one or more bands to a stationary object, such as a door for example.
Use of rubber and latex resistance exercise cords in connection with a wide variety of exercises is well known in the health and fitness industry. Typical rubber resistance exercise cords are in the form of hollow tubes that provide resistance in response to stretching of the cords. The amount of resistance typically depends upon the thickness of the tubes. Handles or other structures are secured to the resistance cord to provide exercise features and options.
A problem associated with many resistance bands found in the art is that they tend to rub against the neck of the user and put a lot of pressure on the user's neck during ordinary use of the device. Existing bands may also rub against the user's arms and back, causing further discomfort during use of the device. Further, existing resistance bands typically include a single band with handles on terminating ends of the band. This limits the resistance and adds to the tendency of such bands to rest on body parts and repetitively rub against those body parts. Devices known in the art also typically include a resistance band that provides resistance from only one direction, under the arm of the user. This can result in unbalanced chest muscle development on the part of the user.